Sólo Dame Una Oportunidad
by LittleLoki18
Summary: HIATUS INDEFINIDO. Una oportunidad les permitió vivir un amor, ahora será una oportunidad la que decida si ese amor seguirá vivo o llegará a su fin. Anzu/Tea X Yugi.


_Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh!** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **Kazuki Takashi**. La trama es de mi total autoría._

_Advertencia: He utilizado los nombres originales. Para que no se confundan Anzu=Tea, Jono=Joey._

* * *

– ¡Yugi! Abre la puerta. Por favor, abre la puerta, déjame explicarte.

– No hay nada que explicar Anzu. Ya entiendo todo.

– Por favor Yugi, dame la oportunidad de aclararte las cosas.

Estas últimas palabras provocaron un profundo dolor en el corazón del chico. Recordó con pesar como él mismo había pronunciado una frase similar a la misma chica que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Recordó la esperanza y desesperación que sentía, la angustia de saber si la castaña lo escucharía.

Fue hace algún tiempo. Sucedió algunos meses después de que el faraón se fuera; acababan de terminar su segundo año en el instituto y se preparaban para las vacaciones de verano, esperando empezar su último año de preparatoria. Y fue precisamente después de una salida cuando el pequeño tricolor se animó a pronunciar aquellas palabras: _Por favor Anzu, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz. Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Permíteme intentarlo. Dános una oportunidad. _Esas habían sido sus palabras, en un intento de hacer que la chica lo aceptara.

Yugi reflexionó acerca de lo ocurrido en el pasado. Justo hoy se cumplían tres años de aquella ocasión. Así que decidió hacer con la castaña lo mismo que ella había hecho con él.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, no por temor a verla, más bien como un anuncio de que accedería a hablar con ella. Puso su mano izquierda en el picaporte y deseó sentir seguridad en esos momentos, sin embargo no era así. Pero obviamente no lo demostraría. Habían cambiado muchas cosas en ese tiempo y una de ellas era la forma en la que el pequeño tricolor se comportaba. Seguía siendo dulce y atento pero ahora era más decidido. No titubeaba a la hora de hacer algo; incluso si sentía miedo, desesperación o nervios como en esta ocasión, él no se permitía mostrarse vulnerable, eso lo había aprendido del faraón. Y su esfuerzo había dado muy buenos resultados.

Se separó del umbral de la puerta y alzó la cara antes de salir de su habitación, en un gesto que constantemente le daba seguridad. Suspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. Frente al él estaba su novia, su querida y única Anzu con los ojos en lágrimas y las mejillas sonrosadas sentada con las piernas de lado en el umbral de la puerta. Ella levantó su cabeza, pudo ver esa expresión de arrepentimiento profundo en su rostro. Se veía hermosa, pensó Yugi. Demasiado hermosa para él.

Avanzó hacia ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, a ponerse de pie y enfrentarse el uno al otro. Se miraron fijamente, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas y de calmar sus corazones. Fijaron su vista en el rostro del otro, de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho horas atrás, cuando se encontraban en la cama, juntos, abrazados el uno al otro sintiendo su cuerpo, la calidez que emanaba de ellos justo después de hacer el amor. Y al parecer ambos pensaban lo mismo en ese momento ya que desviaron su vista hacia otro punto, se dedicaron a ver algún detalle en el piso y al curioso jarrón que adornaba el pasillo, como si fuera lo más interesante que existiera en el mundo, todo con tal de no verse a los ojos nuevamente. Aquella conexión que acababan de experimentar se había roto. Se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo, dejando atrás aquella calma y serenidad que habían poseído por unos breves instantes. Y fue entonces cuando ella habló.

– Yugi, perdóname.

Su voz resonó por la habitación y el pasillo. Pareciera que su volumen se hubiera maximizado ya que sonaba más como un grito que como el susurro que era. Yugi sólo pudo apreciar como sus labios se movían lentamente, aquellos labios que había ansiado besar desde hace tanto y que después de mucha espera lo había conseguido. Escuchó su nombre como un lamento, un delicioso lamento que ella pronunciaba y aquél "perdóname" se extendió por la habitación, intoxicante, dejando aturdido a Yugi. Por un momento el joven había olvidado el porqué estaban ahí, se habían borrado de su mente el dolor y la agonía que sentía en aquellos momentos, todo esto había desaparecido con sólo verle los labios; pero muy a su pesar, su ensoñación terminaba. Su mente volvía a la realidad, al aquí y ahora, alejándolo de los recuerdos de los muchos ayeres que compartió con ella.

– Sabes bien que siempre te perdonaré, no importa lo que hagas o digas. No soy capaz, y tampoco podría si ese fuera el caso, de guardarte rencor alguno. Sabes perfectamente eso Anzu.

– Lo sé Yugi, pero necesito oír que me perdonas.

– Si eso te hará sentir mejor, entonces lo diré. Anzu te perdono.

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el joven de cabello tricolor sonaron vacías para los oídos de la castaña. Sabía en su mente que el chico era sincero pero para ella no tenían sentimiento alguno. Su expresión se crispó de dolor y arrepentimiento, pero ya era tarde; podía darse cuenta de eso al ver los ojos de su novio. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos. Quisiera decir "únicos", pero sabía que no era cierto. Alguna vez, otra persona muy parecida a su novio, prácticamente idéntica, había sido dueño de unos ojos tan particulares; y con cierto dolor recordó que para ella siempre serían mejores los divinos ojos del faraón que los de Yugi. Se enojó ante este pensamiento, pero supo que era la verdad, la maldita verdad.

– ¿Me dejarás explicarte lo que sucedió hace poco?- preguntó con temor la castaña.

– ¿Explicar? No necesito oír explicaciones Anzu, sé muy bien lo que ha sucedido, no hay razón para seguir hablando de esto- dijo con voz calmada y serena, dulcemente, como sólo sabía hacerlo él.

– Pero Yugi, es necesario, por favor debes escucharme. Permíteme explicarte que fue lo que pasó. –suplicó la castaña una vez más.

– Anzu ya te lo dije. No es necesario. Déjalo así. –dijo con parsimonia esta vez.

– No Yugi, yo… necesitas saber que

– ¡¿Saber?- interrumpió el joven de ojos violetas- ¿saber qué?, Anzu. ¿Saber que después de todo este tiempo no has olvidado a Atem? ¿O saber que justo en el momento en que hacíamos el amor, dijiste su nombre y no el mío? ¿Saber qué?, Anzu. Dime.

– Yo…Yo…- la castaña estaba tan asombrada por la actitud que Yugi había tomado, que todas las palabras y explicaciones que había formulado en su mente se habían desvanecido totalmente.

– Sí, eso pensé.- dijo con amargura el muchacho.- Sabes, siempre supe que no lograrías olvidarlo, en mi interior sabía, y sé, que él es demasiado importante para ti; pero tuve la estúpida esperanza, la ilusión de que tal vez si yo daba lo mejor de mí, podría conseguir que me amaras sólo a mí. A mí, Anzu, a Yuugi Mutou; y que dejarías a Atem como un recuerdo, sólo eso. Y después de todo este tiempo en el que creí que lo había conseguido, veo que no es así. Veo que no. Por favor, no me malinterpretes, no te odio Anzu, sólo… sólo estoy… dolido. Sí, esa es la palabra- _Junto con decepcionado, agonizante, destrozado e inseguro. Sólo me siento así mi querida Anzu. Las dudas que tuve han vuelto una vez más a mí. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme si este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, realmente has vivido a lado de Yugi o de "el chico parecido al faraón". __Quise decirte esto, hacerte saber lo que tu acción había provocado en mí, pero vi tus ojos y no fui capaz de decírtelo, no por cobardía o miedo, sino porque no deseaba dañarte, no podía hacerlo._

– Creo que debo irme- dijo el joven, con voz firme. –No deseo molestarte, así que tomaré algunas cosas e iré a casa de Jono o de Kaiba.

– No tienes porqué irte Yugi. Después de todo este es tu apartamento y la que debería irse soy yo.- pronunció débilmente la joven- además de que realmente deseo explicar lo sucedido.

– ¿Sigues con eso Anzu?, olvídalo. En verdad no quiero escucharlo, al menos no en este momento. Y respecto a que tú te vayas, no creo que eso sea conveniente. Tu casa está algo lejos y tienes una suerte malísima, siempre estás metiéndote en problemas; así que será mejor que te quedes aquí. No me arriesgaré a que te suceda algo, no cuando puedo evitarlo.

La joven tembló levemente al escuchar estas palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que él siguiera protegiéndola y cuidando de ella, después del terrible daño que había ocasionado? ¿Por qué Yugi era capaz de comportarse de esa manera?

Asintió levemente al mismo tiempo que sentía un dolor en el pecho. Tanto daño le había hecho y eso era algo que no se perdonaría nunca.

– Y Anzu, no te guardes rencor a ti misma, no puedes esperar el perdón de otros si no eres capaz de otorgártelo a ti misma. ¿De acuerdo?

Con esto último, Yugi volvió hacia su habitación y sacó una pequeña maleta de su armario mientras seleccionaba algunas prendas. Con cuidado las dobló y hábilmente las acomodó en la valija. Avanzó de nuevo hacia su armario y sacó una bufanda negra con franjas violetas. La desdobló lentamente y se la puso al cuello. Fue de nuevo hacia la cama, tomó la maleta y caminó en dirección a Anzu. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, puso suave y cuidadosamente sus manos sobre los hombros de su novia, en un gesto que pretendía mostrar comprensión y amor; sentimientos que poseía Yugi hacia la castaña.

– Volveré en dos días. Espero que no descuides tus actividades, y no olvides que debes ir al estudio para seguir con la coreografía de las chicas y de aquél otro grupo extraño que manejas.- Ante esto, Anzu rió tontamente, Yugi siempre olvidaba que el nombre del grupo de sus estudiantes era "Tae Bo".

– ¿Me llamarás?- preguntó ella con voz queda.

– No- respondió él, firmemente.

– Y el motivo es…

– Quiero relajarme y reflexionar sobre lo que pasó hoy, y quiero, más bien deseo que tú también lo hagas. Por esa razón no te llamaré. No quiero perturbarte, ni deseo que tú me alteres.

– Pero… tú no estás…

– No Anzu, no estoy enojado contigo.- un silencio incómodo se creó. –Bueno creo que es tiempo de irme, si me retraso más será peligroso. Iré a casa de Kaiba. Le he mandado un mensaje a Jono y no me ha respondido, por lo que debe estar trabajando. Volveré, no te preocupes.

– De acuerdo, yo… mañana me iré a mi casa después de limpiar tu apartamento. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Y aunque dirás que no es necesario, de todos modos lo haré.

– Gracias. Bueno, me voy.

El joven caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió por ella. Una vez que se encontraba en el pasillo se despidió de su novia con un suave pero firme "nos vemos". Y se dirigió a las escaleras. Dejando atrás a la castaña que se encontraba con las manos en el pecho y los ojos llorosos.

Debía dejarlo partir aquella noche para que él solo pudiera combatir el dolor que ella le había provocado. Sólo debía esperar dos días para poder hablar con él. Sólo dos.

* * *

Flash fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Juro solemnemente que si dejas un comentario, review, duda, queja, sugerencia, mensaje, crítica o lo que sea, te contestaré a la brevedad posible. Así que si has leído al menos 2200 palabras, entonces no creo que tengas problemas en dejar un pequeño review.

Saludos

pd: he decidido editarlo y corregir los errores del fic que el staff de "Los malos fics y sus autores" me ha marcado muy amablemente en respuesta a mi petición.

Gracias por leer. n_n


End file.
